


Red

by Sylverstia



Series: Chronological Order [32]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Rambling, closet cleaning yay, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: While cleaning Gavin's closet, Nines finds something he wishes he hadn't found.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a vent fic. I poured a lot of anger into this, i am surprised it was so tame.  
> My head is swimming after this but i finally was able to get rid of a few very nasty feels.  
> Keep the typos, I am exhausted and i just wanted this up.
> 
> Also the Idea of this has been in my head for several months. this isn't anything new to me.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway.  
> Comments are appreciated.

Anger floods him when he notices yet another plastic bag in the depth of Gavin’s closet. He’d cleared out five of them already, most of them full with old clothes that had been meant to be thrown out or donated. The pile in the bedroom was sizable now. Gavin was still out for groceries and Cory took the liberty of cleaning the bedroom then. It was time to make some space in the overfilled piece of furniture.

But that white plastic bag at the back really caught his attention. Sure, the other bags had prints on it too, from various supermarkets, some almost a decade old.

Yet that white one had a print on it. A print from a woman’s fashion store that had closed down some ten years ago, according to a quick internet search.

A brand of clothes Gavin didn’t own.

Why was it there?

Assuming it had old clothes inside as well, he pulled it out of its confinement. The bottom of it stuck to the wood of the closet, ripped it off and all contents spilled from it.

Two bras, a lace slip, lingerie, a skin tight jeans, a white t-shirt. Make up, a melted red lipstick and a pair of almost white sneakers. If not for the red smudges on them.

None of this was Gavin’s size.

His conclusion was that this belonged to a woman.

He didn’t know what to do with this piece of information. Of course, Gavin had had women before. He knew that. Although they never really spoke about this in too many words. He tugged on the bag to fully get it out of there and chugged the remains in one of the other empty plastic bags.

A hairbrush clattered onto his feet. It looked rather new, but there was a hair or two stuck to it and he couldn’t help but want to analyze it.

And then his sensors swam. Failed, and sent him reeling when he found a keycard.

_Cynthia Wright, Cyberlife Technician. D.O.B. March 26th 2007._

Why were Cindy’s things here? Why was there so much of her clothing in Gavin’s apartment?

She had been here once. But only briefly. For repairs….

Was that when- No. Her last name was different. This had to have been before she married her husband.

She also wasn’t a technician anymore.

But what did that all mean?

Was it wise to talk to Gavin about it? Was the bag possibly just forgotten in the depths of the closet? Had he meant to throw it out?

He dumped the items into one of the intact bags and set it aside. He could worry about this after he sorted through the clothes that needed to be donated. Most of them were in dire need of being washed, and he didn’t think donation shelters would like when they got clothes that were full of filth or stank.

He had filled the first load into the washing machine when Gavin returned home, and a spike of fear spilled into Cory’s chest.

He had done nothing wrong, but he felt like he did.

He had even asked if it was okay to clean the closet. Gavin never thought twice.

“Found something interesting in there?” Gavin joked when he saw two mismatched socks and a belt lying in the hallway. Likely the had fallen off the pile Cory had been carrying.

Cory wondered what to say. Tell Gavin about what he found? Be quiet? Pretend he hadn’t noticed? The bag was still there.

And He saw Gavin pass the laundry room and enter the bathroom. He would notice it.

The detective’s “Oh cool I still have this!”, startled the android. Almost terrified he walked over to the bedroom and peeked inside. The plastic bag was undisturbed and Gavin was shifting through the pile. He was holding a T-shirt. It reeked of cold sweat and old laundry.

“Look!” Gavin proudly presented him the clothing item.

“A black shirt with a simplified version of a prism.” Cory stated drily.

He suddenly didn’t want Gavin to see the bag that sat behind him. In between the other bags it almost didn’t look like it was filled.

“Are you kidding me? It’s a pink Floyd shirt!”

Cory only nodded. “If you’re done admiring clothes you wanted to throw out years ago, you could help me carry them to the laundry room because they need a wash.”

Whatever remark Gavin had died in his throat when he noticed the filled bag. And Cory wanted to lunge at it and hide it, not wanting to know why it was there, what had happened in between His partner and his technician.

But now it was too late.

Gavin had already dug his hands in and pulled out the pair of red stained sneakers. “…Wow that’s still here?”

He didn’t seem particularly surprised or shocked about the contents of the bag. Which was something Cory wondered about. He obviously had forgotten it was there, but wasn’t surprised about it either.

“Shit, I bet she thought she lost the stuff.”

“Gavin-“ Cory didn’t like how his voice was shaking. He didn’t like that he now had to ask a question he didn’t want the answer to. “…Why is that here…?”

Gavin shrugged, his smile bordering on sheepish. “Well … there’s been this red head at the bar I used to go to. Man, it’s been at least seven years. She was cute and we hooked up a few times. She always had so much make up on you could barely see her real face. Lots of cute freckles, but she covered them up all the time.”

As Gavin was reminiscing about his past encounter with the woman, Cory started to feel as if Gavin wasn’t aware who this woman had been.

“Tiny too. But fierce.”

“Gavin.” Cory started again. “…There’s a keycard in there. It states her name.”

“Cynthia. Yeah. I know her name.”

“No… look at the card.”

Gavin frowned, fished for the card and pulled it out after a moment of rummaging. His fingers were stained with the melted lipstick, and he wiped them on his jeans. Then he looked at the card, frowned a bit deeper and shrugged.

“Cynthia Wright. Yeah? Knew she worked for cyberlife. What about her?”

Was Gavin playing dense? Or was he really not aware of who this woman was?

“This is Cindy. The head technician of our precinct.”

Gavin dropped the card as if it had bitten him. “No way!”

“Unfortunately-“

“No. Cindy? That bitch?”

Cory flashed him a weak smile and gathered another pile of laundry. “We should return the items to her.”

“And let the whole precinct know that I fucked your techie?!”

“What would Hank say…? TMI?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll give it back to her tomorrow.”

But the next day, and the day after, and the next three weeks after, the plastic bag was still sitting back in the closet. Untouched.

Cory had cleaned the lipstick of the wood and decided to wash her clothes too, while he was already washing everything else.

He cleaned her shoes, disposed of the damaged lipstick and packed everything together in a paper bag.

He took it to the precinct under the guise of giving Connor a lent item back, and Gavin bought it.

Cory realized that when he wasn’t actively focusing on a case, Gavin really had a hard time to figure things out.

It almost felt wrong to use this against him.

But then he was at the precinct, headed to the lab and brought the bag down to Cindy.

She was quite surprised when he placed the bag into her hands and told her. “I found this in Gavin’s closet… I think this is yours. I’ve washed everything because one of the lipsticks melted and stained everything. I took the liberty of disposing it.”

“…Why would that be in his closet?”

And Cory realized that even Cindy had chosen not to remember the incident. It had been a bad idea to bring the bag to her.

But Cindy looked inside the bag and rummaged around in it, and scoffed when she found the keycard. “…Wow. That’s where I left it. Got chewed out by my boss for losing it.”

Cory only gave her a weak smile and went to leave. She stopped him with a hand on his arm. “It was to or three times. Nothing serious. I did a lot of shit when I was younger. Just forget you’ve ever seen this okay?”

“Androids do not forget.”

She snarled at him. “I know that. But some things are better left… unmentioned.”

He nodded, grimaced and left the lab.

Humans were strange sometimes.


End file.
